Silver Horizon
by Sorcha
Summary: Marilla is a warrior she-elf who is stranded in Middle Earth until Aragorn came to flip her life upside-down ! R&R pleaz !
1. Starlight

The orc skittered to his feet , plunging feet first into the icy water . He let out a muffled cry as he watched his death looming up to face him . The blade struck like lightnings , in a graceful arc which severe the head cleanly . It's headless body stood motionless for a fraction of a second before flop down in a heap . The water quivered with horror , and grew darker as the blood disperse a black cloud .  
She stood at the edge of the river for a moment , looking down at the body while it is being tugged north by the gentle current . Sheathing the sword in its place , she swiveled with grace and headed toward north as the gentle sun send it's last dying ray .  
  
Marilla splashed icy water on her face , rubbing her grazed cheek thoughtfully . She looked at her own reflection beneath the moonbeam across the still water. Disheveled hair , a pair of dim eyes which are seem to large to fit in its owner's face and her cheek were sunken after a long period of poverty . She sighed and rippled the water with her finger so her image was blurred . Her thoughts were jagged pieces , muddled by uncertainty and confusion . She never questions her destiny or fate but it seems that every thing she did she was burdened by a pair of shackle of doubt dragging her every moves . She was well aware of her own subconscious tugging her mind , questioning ' Why are you doing this ? ' . Every time she tried to answer this philosophical questions , it had left her drain both emotionally from thinking and physically from pacing a never ending circle.  
She was well beyond exhaustion .In fact if there was any word which could describe her feeling right now , she was more than happy to pay a generous sum to the lad who could label her with that word . Both of her arms were aching from overused in few centuries of hunting orcs , goblins and wargs . Her hair were dry like timber and she thank Valar for a second that it did not spontaneously combust . Her inner glow were diminishing rapidly fast and she was well aware that her patience for Middle Earth seems to seep out over the years .  
Marilla lean against the rough pine tree , rubbing both eyes with her rough hands . She sometimes cursed herself for being elven , knowing that she will have a long unnatural life without any disease nor aging . Day after day , year after years , century after century , it had dragged on her while killing her slowly but surely .  
She sighed heavily , her breast rose up and down while she consults her inner turmoil . What did she ever do to deserve this ? She watched an unnerving cheerful glow of Rivendell far on the horizon . It's brightness lit up the night , seducing stranger with it's welcoming leer . Her wavering gaze were enough to kill an orc on the spot as she spit in distaste , ' Sleep tight tonight , for I may not be here to-morrow to protect you . ' Rivendell did not answer back , only seem to sigh in content as the stars twinkled in the heavens above . 


	2. Hay and pitchfork

' ELLADAN ! ELHORIR ! ' Elrond pounced in fury along the corridor of his home in Rivendell . Nearby onlooker watched in bemusement as the powerful Elf lord turned almost red and rage to and fro like a loose bull . Glorfindel stole one glance at Elrond and instantly knew the cause of his distress . Apparently , Elrond's study room was turned backwards . All of his books which were always in disorderly manner , from subjects to alphabetically had been turned from Z to A , Healing before Gardening and so on forth . It was known throughout the realm that the twin elves were always playing little pranks on their father contributed by their younger adopted human brother . Little pranks were Estel's specialty and Elrond usually let it pass like a gentle small wind . But this hurricane which came to his neat disordered study were none other than his beloved son .  
' ELLADAN ! ELHORIR ! ' he raised his voices above his lungs , the wind carrying his voice so almost every elves in the household could hear it . Lord Elrond turned to the stables to find the mischievous twins . But he could only encountered one of them - Elladan . The oldest one did not even acknowledged his father's presence as he was too busy with the cleaning maid . They were entangled in a passionate kiss and wasn't even aware at Elrond who was watching with angry glare .  
' Uh -hum, ' Elrond coughed very politely and watched with a flicker of amusement as Elladan fell off the stable fence and Amilla turn around and almost fell over if Elrond did not catch her . Elrond yanked Elladan on to the ground , painfully by holding his son's delicate ear .  
' Ouch , dada !' Elladan cry out but fell into silence when Elrond peered deeply into his eyes .  
' Amilla I believe you have some work to do . ' his voice was sweet and pleasant but he never took his eyes off from his oldest son .  
Amilla curtsied , her face was red in embarrassment and she skittered without looking back .  
So intent on his hunt and the joy of catching half of the hurricane , Elrond did not even notice that Estel and Elrohir was watching the whole entertainment behind the haystacks . They were grinning from ear to ear and place their hands on their mouth to keep them stifling a laugh .  
' So , Elladan . Do you know where your other devil is ? '  
' No , dada . Truly , I don't know where Elrohir is .. ' he winced in pain as his delicate ear was being twisted slowly .  
' Och ! I do not know , Dada ! Honest ! ' he pleaded submissively , knowing that one of his ear is in the stake . Elrond was wise enough to perceive honesty in Elladan's cerulean eyes .  
' Well , do you admit that you and your brother did this childish prank ? ' he interrogated quite coldly.  
' What prank , dada ? Ouch ! Honestly , what prank ? ' his eyes were watering from the tingling pain .  
Lord Elrond sighed and released his deathly grip , ' You didn't do it ? Then where's Estel and Elrohir ?'  
Elladan look helpless and look at his surrounding where Elhorir and Estel quickly hid their faces among the golden hay , ' I haven't seen them all day , dada , ' he shrugged .  
' Maybe it is because you were too busy with Amilla ? ' he playfully bashed Elladan's head .  
Elladan turn pink almost like the colour of a balrog and steam seem to rushed out of his head . He gritted through his teeth , ' If I catch that brothers of mine , I'll - ' he was stopped by a wave of Elrond's hand .  
' In the mean time , why don't you hunt Estel and Elrohir ? Alive , mind you I still want them to perform the punishment . My study need backwarding and I could not do it without two backward minded children , ' he said and slightly focusing his glare among the haystack .  
Unconsciously , Estel and Elrohir squirmed in their hiding place .  
Lord Elrond cooled down a little bit but mentally preserving his patience for rainy day . He knew the two boys were hiding just few metres away from him and wander how he could get them back with surprise .  
' Wait , I know something better for you to do . I want you to stay here and help the stable lad . Here's a pitchfork , why don't you move some haystack from there to that corner ? ' he pointed random corner with a smirk , raising his voice loud enough for everybody to hear .  
Elrohir and Estel look at each other , eyes wide in horror . Elladan , oblivious to the meaning behind this task , shrugged and began scooping haystacks . The metal points of the pitchfork nearly cut Elrohir's arm off and it was driven with a force enough to kill both of them in the right spot . They were squirming side to side everytime Elladan pierce the large haystack , obvious that he was leashing his anger for his brothers at it .  
Lord Elrond move to a better view of the haystack , it was large enough to fit a grown man and elf and he was sure that both of his sons aren't enjoying this as much as he was . He was smiling to himself and sometimes instruct Elladan where to scoop the haystack . Elladan thought that it was a part of his punishment for being caught with the cleaning maid in the stable and did what he was told . Both of Elrohir and Estel were sweating freely now . They could see that Elrond was waiting beside the haystack , ready to yank their ears out and punish them for at least a month but then again , it was better than pierced to death by their own brother .  
' Stop it , Elladan ! Stop it ! ' Elrohir cried out , when the metal cut cleanly through his tunic .  
Elladan was to busy fuming with himself to notice the tiny yelp . He stabbed the haystack furiously not knowing , at that time , that he nearly killed both of his brother .  
' Elladan . Stop !' Lord Elrond said with certainty - he knew that they were ready to submit to their prank . He waited patiently for them to submerge their heads and admit defeat . He waited . And he waited .  
Elladan look confusingly from his father to the haystack . To and fro , he wandered . Furious mind quailed in confusion .  
' What is it , Dada ? '  
' You just wait and see , my dear son . ' he patted him on the shoulder , feeling sorry for what he did to him earlier on . Elladan's right ear was red which suited unnaturaly to his fair complexion . If only the left ear was the same shade , then he will look marvelous . Everybody will start a new rage - flame ears.  
Seconds passed by and he felt his patience ran out . He shoved his hand inside the haystack feeling for two large heads -  
' AHA ! ' he cried in victory and pulled out Elrohir from the haystack by the cuff of his ear .  
Elrohir grin painfully at his brother and winked at him , ' How did you enjoy your cleaning session with Amilla , brother ? ' and he felt another light bash over his head as his father tried to quiet him while he rummaged through the pile for Estel .  
' Alright ! Dada ! You don't need to - Ouch ! ' Estel cried out in pain as well .  
If only everybody in Middle Earth could see one of the most wonderful family moment ever captured . The powerful elf lord hold Estel with his right and Elrohir with his left by their ears . Their clothes were ripped and sliced every where although they appeared to have no injury . But other than that they were grinning from ear to ear .  
' Care for an explanation , my dear boy ? ' he ask pleasantly .  
Glorfindel came at the right moment , like he always do , and tsk with amusement as he watch Lord Elrond fall into his fathering task .  
' You mean , you actually did this prank just to lure father away from his study and into the stable to catch me with Amilla ? ' Elladan ask in disbelief , a shade of dark red began creeping up his neck and he was ready to pounced his twin brother .  
' Yes brother . Forgive me for I am sin , ' Elrohir said with holy looks which broken by the witful laughter of Estel .  
Elladan did lunged at Elrohir into the haystack and nearly beat the living daylight off him if he was not stop by Estel and Elrond . Glorfindel tried to rescue the poor boy out of Elladan's sight but it was no use . Elladan only had an eye for his twin brother .  
' Don't worry , we're going to pay for this . After all you nearly killed us with your pitchfork , ' Estel tried to reassured him .  
' But still , it wasn't enough . ' Elladan cried again and tried to scratch Elrohir 's eyes out .  
' THAT"S ENOUGH !! " Elrond growled , deep and menacing . The three boys stop in midair and recomposed themselfes .  
' We're sorry , dada , ' Estel said sweetly , although Elrond knew better of what's lurking behind those innocence grey eyes .  
' I'm sorry too , ' Elrohir muffled as he tried to break free from Elladan's deathly grip around the neck .  
' And I will be sorry once I killed him , ' Elladan quickly shot a deathly look at both of his brother who shivered in their boots .  
Elrond felt his frown deepened . He can just see his black lustre hair turned quickly to gray like a puff of smoke . He can handle the battle of Sauron with ease and few nightmares afterwards but he sometimes doubt his own ability to handle or conquer his own son .  
' Glorfindel , you know what to do , ' he released a deep sigh and look at his three sons once more . Elladan and Elrohir mirrored each other in their appearance but at this moment one can notice the difference like day and night . Estel , his adopted human son was trying to be serious but his eyes could lit up a whole room in enjoyment .  
' Yes , you know what to do . ' 


	3. Hipbreaking

Marilla cried out in pain as the poisonous blade pierced her shoulder . The goblin cry in glee and lost his concentration for a moment there when she place a deep bash over his head . She was surrounded by half a dozen various type of orcs and goblins . The dim cave let out only enough fresh air for her to breathe properly . Blood ran freely from her shoulder down to her right arm , twisting and snaking it's way to the silver sword she's holding . ' Damn you , lot ' she said through gritted teeth after severing couple of limbs from a nearby orc . Five to go . Her stomach twisted as she look at the different hideous faces sneering and drooling at her . For them she was a piece of lean meat , ready to eat .  
One goblin let out a war cry before lunging head first at her . Quick as a lightning she clear her knife from her boot and throw at it's throat with deadly precision . The emotion on the goblin's face was clearly captured as he briefly floated in midair before crashing to the wall . The cave rumbled and several stones showered her from the crumbling ceiling . ' If you want to eat me , why don't you come here ? ' she tried to sound leering and forceful but it sounded like , ' Please don't eat me ' She cursed mentally several time when three of the goblin suddenly rushed to her , swinging their clubs freely . She tried to back away but she was forced to a dead end . They were approaching with a terrifying speed and she had no time to let her arrow loose . All her weapons but her sword was scattered around the caves , either embedded on the wall or bodies of it's victim . She was right handed but her right shoulder was throbbing with agonizing pain and she knew that she could not use it less she wish for a longer term damage.  
Quickly she shift her stance and placed her swords to her left , realizing that she felt strange and helpless . She knocked out several tooths from the closest globin and gave him a kick on his knee cap which crack loudly and the owner gave way and tumble to the floor . The other three goblins were drooling and Marilla was almost knock unconscious by the hideous sight looming at her also not to mention the pungent smell of rotten meat . It was an uneven fight , Marilla dying with exhaustion while the two goblins were driven by their sheer hunger . One which look like a bald egg sunk it's tooth on her calf . She screamed , not in terror but with great annoyance . The goblin weighed half of her weight but it took all of her effort and nearly breaking her hip in the process to swung her leg and slammed the goblin on the side of the cave . It went limp steadily but still sinking deeper into her muscle . ' Let go of me , you creep ! ' she shook violently , like a mountain ready to erupt . She was too busy with the goblin attached to her body part to notice a club hitting the side of her head . Mist began creeping over her eyes , dazing her with it's strange haziness . Her subconscious cried to her , hammering the side of her head causing a migraine which was not greatly appreciated at this particular time . With her last strengths and power she knew there was only a way out of this unsuitable situation .  
She closed her eyes but she still could see the two hideous shape in front of her and felt the third on her leg . Suddenly she was drowned by a calm yet surging wave of flame . Her body tickled with raw power and she hear the wonderful sound of a goblin sizzling on her leg . She did not need to open her eyes to know that the rest of the goblin were already crumbling into ashes . 


	4. Fighting instinct

Estel was summoned to Lord Elrond's private chamber . He was curious for the summon because he didn't do anything mischievous after his last prank , several years ago . He was barely sixteen then but now he was twenty one . He was not yet a man but certainly he was no longer a child . The summon was longer than he was expected .The news of his true identity shook him realizing his childish nightmares already looming ahead of him . Elrond comforted him like a father would and clearly told him that he was still his son - adopted or not .  
Perhaps that is why , a year later , he was wandering loosely around the edge of the border between Rohan and Isengard . His journey were for several purposes . One of the main reason was , well , he need to sharpen his skill mentally and physically for his future role as a King of Gondor . But he was also trying to organize his perceptive and thoughts back into order . The sun was sinking steadily behind him yet he seem not to notice as he struggled with his thoughts .  
So preoccupied he was that only a sudden crack of a tree limb nearby arouses him from his concentration . He took out his sword and hid behind the shadow of a large oak tree . Peering to his left , he found a stupid looking orc mumbling to himself and rubbing the back of his head . His large gleaming eyes wandered from left to right before suddenly settling on the tree Aragorn was hiding behind . The creature hissed and approached with caution . Aragorn cursed himself , forgetting amidst his thoughts that Orc could smell human especially when it's so close to him . He throw himself from the protective shadow of the tree , swung his sword like an axe and met blade to blade with the orc . They struggled for a moment almost face to face . Being so close with the creature , Aragorn want to spit in disgust . It's skin patchy with blood and raw flesh , blended together with stitches of tan . Only the glinting eye could mark the creature different from a slender old tree .  
It took several minuets for Aragorn before he bash the orc on the clout of his ear and stab it with his knife . Instead of tender flesh he struck a rib and almost lose the knife as his whole arm shook from the impact . The orc howled angrily and took the knife with one sweep motion . He jabs empty air several time as Aragorn dodged while retrieving backward . He could not escape any longer from the swishing of the metal and knew he had to kill the orc now or he will die . His back felt a cliff wall which reassured him of his choice . He aim for the creature's heart and for a split second he almost could hear the irregular beating of it's heart .  
Nothing else matter . Aragorn threw himself with the blade and his aim struck home . The orc 's eye flickered for a moment as if in surprise before collapsing on top of Aragorn .  
He grunted in discomfort and threw the creature aside . His clothes was smeared with the black blood but at least he receive no injury . He laid on the ground for a few minuets , listening to his heart pounding and cursing himself as he knew that the encounter with the orc could be easily avoided for his and that creature's convenience .After few flashback of his childhood when Elrohir and Elladan use to ambush him on the way to dinner or any meal until he has develop a full capacity for surprise attack , Aragorn cursed himself again and struggled to get up .  
He was about to retrieve his fallen pack several feet away when he was greeted by loud grunting noise . He look up and swore beneath his breath . He was answered by the unmistakably glee of a pack of orcs who were hungry and found a suitable fresh piece of meat to fill their stomach . There were about ten of them , all tattered in shreds of clothing , revealing their stuck out rib and scars of all sort of shapes and sizes . They did not notices their fallen comrade at their feet . Although , in truth they were hungry enough to ignore the human and eat what's already dead on their feet , they were reluctant because their ex-mate is so thin that its skin seemed to clung on it's bone .  
The worried ranger in front of them seem to have more flesh on his bone , they drool thoughtfully . Aragorn was near panic . He didn't have the time to fetch his knife from the fallen orc and he know that if it took him almost quarter of an hour to finish one orc , how long will it take and what effort will be needed for ten orcs ? He gulped hard at the different possibility . His body was pumped hard with adrenaline which seem to burn his whole body in rapture . His heart beat accelerated and he could feel the blood pounding to his head in steady Rhythm . His instincts took over his thoughts as every muscle in his body tense ready for two alternatives ; Flight or fight . 


	5. Blur

' Bloody hell , ' Aragorn only have the chance to swore once before his leg automatically flew him past the surprised band of orc . They seem to watch Aragorn for a second before the biggest one gruntingly charge behind him with a pitching war cry . They followed without hesitation after their meal on leg .  
He didn't know how long he 's been running . It seems like it's been all night , although he could never tell since it is a moonless night . He only have time to swore at the hiding moon before the leader of the pack hunting at his heel threw a blunt club which struck the tree on his side . The tree shuddered and leaves began to rain upon Them .  
Aragorn knew he have to start fighting soon for he know he could not run all night until sunrise . No matter how much he tried to consult himself on this , his body seem to respond quicker before he even thought of it . His hands were already on his sword and he suddenly stopped , swung himself forward and crashed head on with the nearest one . Surprisingly , it work quite well as he remove the head from its rightfully owner .  
At first he was engaged in an uneven fight with three of the orcs as the rest of the pack was slower or not as fit as the others in running . One managed to wound his left forearm as they circled him , intent in their meal .He felt that he was a piece of meat icicle ready for carving . After several attempts he knock one of the orc's head off which bounced joyfully on the ground before settling with a rattle .  
He didn't even have enough time for a victory cry when one suddenly jump on to his back and bashed his skull with what seem to be a very large chunk of rock . His teeth rattled in his jaw and his eyes blurred for a Moment . Then his head felt that it was about to burst with the incoming stabs from the side of his skull . He slammed his back purposely to a nearby boulder , sandwiching his attacker . The grip on his shoulder tightened for a fraction of a second before being released with the slopping of the body . Aragorn violently shrugged off the creature from his back and raised his sword in defense of the clashing sword .  
Two orcs slashed at him simultaneously like a mirrored figure of each other . He suddenly remember of Elladan and Elrohir which was the oddest thing since they are the last thing you could resemble from a pair of orcs .  
He parried oddly, aware of the burning sensation on his left forearms . One took his chance and threw a punch on his kidney . He doubled over in pain and felt a strange prickling on his back . The back of his shirt suddenly felt damp from a sticky wet substance . His smell received a waft of coppery smell which alerting his brain of full danger . The orc cried gleefully and wrench his blade in a complete circle. Each grating movement made Aragorn scream like a child . His eyes were blurred by tears of agony and he slumped on to his knees .  
His hairs were pulled upwards in one violent jerk and he was forced to look at his surrounding . True enough , the rest of the pack had circled him with facial expression which made him want to wretch . They were panting after the exertion and their mouth wide agape as their drools began to form steady drizzle to the earth . Aragorn tried to fight his captor with no avail . He was bound with a thick leather thong to the nearest tree as they decide how to share this man evenly and fairly with civilization . It came to no conclusion however and Aragorn's heart squealed .  
He was out of his father's protective sanctuary for only a year when he will be brutally eaten by a pack of orcs . Elladan and Elrohir will be fairly disappointed as they realized that all the ambushes and surprise attack on their little brother fail to teach any valuable lesson to him .  
Aragorn was mentally writing a letter to his adopted family , trying to explain the shortness of his life and why he could not continue the long legacy of his Dunedain lineage when one of his captor suddenly crashed into him in attempt to sink his long fangs into Aragorn's throat . It missed as his instinct made him flinched at the last milliseconds and the creature ended up sinking into his shoulder . Still it was vital enough for Aragorn to jerk his head as far back as he could and with all his brain power he blundered the orc , head to head . It had left him unconscious for a few second before he felt the laden weight on his lap . Everything from then on , blurred questioningly from one event to the next . 


	6. Heart breaking

He recalled one of the brutish orc at the very back suddenly gave way and collapsed with a large thud and the shaking of the earth . A lone figure of an arrow stuck proudly like a banner of colourful flag welcoming home . Then one orc after another fall like a silent figure as if they were puppets when the puppet master grew bored and cut the controlling string . There were two left and they were huddling back to back for protection . Their knifes were ready in their hand and they were grunting in discomfort as they glance quickly over their fallen comrades .  
Out of the shadow of the trees suddenly there was a flaming torch . The orcs nearly squealed like a pig when they saw the figure approaching them like a cackling wall of flame . They slowly back away but when they saw the stony expression on the approaching figure , they decide to make a run for it . Their attempts were short lived as both of their heads were professionally detached .  
Aragorn's heart nearly squeezed his throat shut as he now felt the same positions of the last pair of orcs. His eyes were wide as he watched with mix horror and relief as the bright figure did not approach him . With the Squint of an eye , he could dimly outline the shape of his rescuer , or his killer . In the darkness of the moonless night he could see that the figure was circling in the surrounding area , checking whether all of the orcs were dead . Several were still breathing but their internal organ began to shut down quickly and Aragorn saw the flash of a silver blade as the figure eased their passing from this world .  
Aragorn could not take his eyes off from the figure with anything on earth . It was like watching the angel of death performing a demeaning task . He wasn't even aware of his wounded back or his shirt which was now soaked black in mixture of his and the orc's blood . Nor was he aware of his heart beat racing inhumanly as the figure approached him pleasantly like taking a stroll through a rose garden .  
Aragorn 's heart failed . 


	7. Indescrible hue

She was clad in an armour the colour of amber which covered her right shoulder and hold in place by a red strip of steel across her breast connecting to another armour which protect her kidney on the side of the stomach and half of her back as well . It wasn't a very practical armour , Aragorn thought but it was devastatingly beautiful . He could see every details of her even in the darkness because she was radiating like a dying star . On her hip she had another armour with similar shade acting like a belt . It had a single ruby planted and Aragorn suddenly noticed that on her shoulder armour she had a single ruby planted in similar fashion shaped like a star . Her skirt was fairly long but it never drag and judging by the textures and how the wind tugged playfully behind her , it was very light . It was torn here and there revealing her underskirt and sometimes her moonbeam flesh as well . Her boots reached to her knee and it had similar armour protecting her kneecap and her shin , jeweled again with a star ruby for each leg .  
Even after the score years of training by living with the most beautiful and powerful creature on Middle Earth had not prepared him for the sight . He felt his windpipe collapsed as his mind raced in all compass direction trying to think of what he should say to her .  
She stop several stride before him , placing a hand on her hip . He subconsciously noticed that she was better armed than most elves during the last human -elf battle against Lord Sauron .On her belt hang a richly decorated scabbard , again with ruby and intertwined autumn leaves describing a heavenly landscape. She also have two pair of elven blade hung gracefully on both of her side .  
But perhaps her greatest weapon were not her blades but her eyes .  
They were indescribable hue . It was like watching a turbulences sea under the glare of the sun . Shifting from one shade to the next , even from one colour another as they coolly regard Aragorn with a flicker of pity .  
' Who- who are you ? ' he could not break free of the spell which seem to imprisoned his gazes on her eyes.  
She did not answer right away and she watched Aragorn without any expressions on that terrible face.  
' I am acquainted with your father . ' she finally said , releasing a rich voice which seem like a strange music to his ears . She arch her eyebrow gracefully as he squirmed under her penetrating gaze . Finally after several silent moment passed between them , she took out a small knife under the sleeve of her right arm and slashed the leather thong bounding his hands together .  
Aragorn rubbed his wrist together , trying to gain some circulation to his numbed body . Suddenly he felt dull aches all over and he grimaced in pain while collapsing like a corpse to the ground . Surging deathly cold began to overcome him from the nape of his back spreading like a plague toward his neck .  
She rushed over him and from her pack she gathered a small fine vial . It was clear and it showed pink salmon liquid which sloshed in it's container in containment.  
' Drink this , it will help to slow the poison . You need to be quick . If the poison reach to your neck it will shut down your internal organ and you will die ,' she was calm and her finger took Aragorn's chin . Without hesitation she forced his lips to pout apart while pouring the liquid in .  
Aragorn want to spew that bloody liquid . It was burning his tongue and the inside of his mouth . His eyes watered again but no tears fell as he would not want to show any more weaknesses to this strange mysterious elf.  
' Keep still . You need to swallow this liquid . It will help you , ' her voice died down to a whisper and she still hold him imprisoned by his chin .  
Aragorn had a strange flashback of his childhood years when he would threw broccolis over to his twin brother when Lord Elrond will be preoccupied with someone else during their meal . It would hit one of them on the head of course and they would be raging mad . Once they grab one of their carrot and held it like a sword , ready to hit Aragorn over the head when Elrond will saw what happened and punish both of them by forcing them to eat a batch of broccolis and Brussels Sprouts . The memory brought a tiny light of amusement to his eyes and he forced himself to swallow that damn liquid .  
His whole body shook in convulsion and he did not held back any longer . He screamed . His back felt like it was lashed by a metal tip whip from inside out . All through his session of retched in agony , the elf sung him strange lullaby . It was elvish but he could not gather any meaning to the beautifully pronounced words . The tune comforted him when he wasn't screaming but it also gave him strength when he was screaming . She fingered through his greasy unmated hair , softly and gently with the same pattern which after a period of time brought him sleep to his eyes . 


	8. Painfully sweet

Marilla have been watching all through his ordeal of course . She was sitting contently up on a high branch of a Pine tree , watching in amusement as he stumbled with his plain mistakes . He was young though , she thought every time she wanted to laugh at the way he grab his swords with discomfort or the way he slashed at the enemy like a blind man . She tried to give him at least some credit for his courageous attempt to run while being chased by ten hungry -driven orcs .  
Marilla knew his ancestor - Isildur . Knew him well enough to know his useless struggle with the corruption of his heart was the biggest mistake plainly made in that age . Men are easily corrupted and he was no different . Marrilla would have shoved him inside the pit of Mt Doom if she would have given the chance to accompany him there . But Lord Elrond was the one available and the most trusted . He failed , of course , knowing his weakness for the hope of men's future .  
When she received the news about Elrond's failure , she laughed in bitter disappointment . She was protecting him in the first line on horseback . The battle waged for a long time Long enough for her to suffer few blows and long enough for her to kill numerous number of Sauron's troops .  
But when it was the new tide of the war , when she could feel the powerful tingling of victory her hope were dashed to the ground when Sauron arrived in the scene . She still remembered how she felt in that moment when he entered like a black shadow from hell . It was few millennia ago but she knew every mix of emotion when she saw that expansive figure . His armour were made for hell , it seems . Impenetrable , unbreakable . The only colour in that black void was the golden ring he wore in one of his scaled armored finger .  
She tried to attack with all her might , but the ring was too powerful . She was badly injured and it was the only time in her life where she felt she was near death . Sauron had killed Isildur's father . In blind rage and pain Isildur threw himself upon Sauron but only broke his sword . To everybody's surprise , including Sauron's , Isildur managed to cut the ring off Sauron's finger with the shard of his broken sword . Marilla was sure that if anybody could see Sauron's face , it would be quite humorous as the dark lord shattered and dissipated like black mist into the heavy clouded air .  
Marilla was about to praise Isildur's bravery when she heard the news about his corruption along with the failing of Elrond in his duty . From that moment on , she never forgave Elrond for what his weakness had done to the world . But more of all , she had hated him for what it will do to her .  
She was born into this world for one purpose and one purpose only . Her prophecy has intertwined with the prophecy of the ring like unbroken length of cord . Shortly before the twenty rings were forged she was born in Gray Haven . Torn apart from her family she was forced to take the ship to Middle Earth which seem barren and chaotic as one could describe hell . Her mission was to destroy the ring of power before it doom Middle Earth . The only chance of succeeding was ruined by Elrond whom they trusted to guide Isildur to the right path but whom failed to force the right action from that man . Now she was still stuck on this land for almost twenty millennia or more . She had lost track of her age since it only brought sharp memory of the widening gap of chance in seeing her family again . Even long before she was born they had laid her destiny before her feet and wish only for her to walk it without falling or faltered steps . Such high expectation drain her after she was formally blessed by Lady Galadriel , King Gil-Galad and King Thranduil which had positioned her to the very highest ranking of the military hierarchy and gave her the title of the sole protector of Middle Earth and it's human , elf and dwarf occupant alike . She was blessed by numbers of imminent figure for her position but she always failed to see the importance or the purpose of it .  
  
Nobody in Middle Earth now except few elves knew who she was . And she knew she had failed her mission and no ship will take her back to Gray Haven for it .  
Marilla 's eye became clouded like the incoming storm in the sea . Her gaze lingered on the body laid beside the comforting fire . His ancestor had caused much of the pain she was feeling for a long time and somehow she knew she will inflict him with the responsibility of what his great-great-great-great ... grandfather did several millennia ago . She feel pity for the lad whom had not reach any level of body and strength she was expecting him to have to become the future King of Gondor . 


	9. Marilla and Aragorn

The lad was having a nightmare and he trashed about in his blanket . It was a common symptoms after the withdrawal of the poison and she casually check his bandage over his back wound for any new blood . The linen was as white as new daisy and she glanced to his right shoulder where the orc have torn a bite size tissue from it . She had made a poultice to prevent the spread of infection and knew the vial she gave will also reduce the risk of it . Feeling the wound on her calf with a finger she smiled when she remembered that she had received the same treatment from the goblin .  
He suddenly woke up , shivering . Seeing the goose bumps popping over his pale skin she threw him her blanket . His gray eyes search around questioningly , examining the interior of the cave they were dwelling in . It was only large enough to occupy both of them and support a small flame in the middle .  
His first attempt of trying to speak was brought short suddenly by a brief spasm of his larynx . She took out her water skin and threw it across the room .  
' Thank you . 'after he gulped a considerable amount of her portions . He suddenly felt self consciousness as he realized that he was half naked . He ran a hand gingerly on his back and felt the rough bandages , tracing it upward to the poultice covering his bite mark then down to another strip of linen tightly secured around his right arm . He ran through his wet hairs feeling the bump on each side of the head .  
' How do you feel ? ' she asked casually , tossing several wood piece into the fire .  
' Alive . ' he answered with wonder and his eyes glance pleadingly to his shirt , already clean and dried which was out of reach to him . Tracing his gaze she pick up the shirt and threw it to him with considerable roughness since she was trying to leash some anger caused by his ancestor which had been bottled up inside her for some time now . He was confused at her reaction but with some conventional wisdom he realized that her anger were not ( thank Valar ) caused mainly by him .  
' May I ask my lady's name ? ' he said with a shy voice when he really saw what he thought was a spirit or angel of death the night before . Her armour were piled within her arm's reach and she look a little bit less devastating as she was only wearing a white shirt which had been stained here and there with sweat , dirt and blood . She draped her black cloak over her shoulder to protect her from the biting wind . Her hair which were plaited last night into one single long coil of golden blood now it cascade down to the small of her back like a waterfall of liquid gold under the playing shadow of the fire . His breath stop sharp and his lung stop working for a fraction of a second when he really saw the face of his rescuer .  
' Marilla . ' she said , looking back into his eyes .  
' That's a beautiful name . My name is Ar-'  
' Aragorn ,son of Arathron . Heir of Isildur's throne . ' her intensity shook him and he will not be surprised if there were any thunders rolling in that vicious sea of her eyes . His body tensed and pain slowly creeping toward him but he paid no heed . 


	10. Breaking of New Dawn

' How - how did you know ? ' he realized that it was a secret shared perhaps by few elves and he knew that Gandalf knew about this matter too . Although she did say that she was acquainted with Elrond but how come he never heard of her name spoken in Rivendell before ?  
As if he question her aloud , she answered , ' I know Elrond will never mention me before in your household but it would be for good reasons , I supposed . ' she punctuated the last sentence as if trying to reassure herself , ' When you return to him why don't you ask him yourself . ' her voice had a faint of detest and mockery .  
' I 'm willing to hear your story . ' he tried leaning back against the wall but his back scream in protest so he was forced to sit upright , uncomfortably .  
' You are stubborn as your father . ' she said with a small nostalgic smile , ' he used to convince me by bore me to death with one of his songs . '  
' So you knew my father personally . ' it was a statement .  
' Yes , I did . In fact I knew every member of your family even back to Isildur's great great grandparents.'  
' Were you in the battle against Lord Sauron ? ' he had no doubt that she was . Every elf maiden he had encountered in Middle Earth were gentle and could not wield a blade or shoot out an arrow without any help from their male encounter part . Even only seeing a very short performances he had no doubt of her ability to beat Elladan and Elrohir both in sword and bows . And that is saying something .  
' I participated . ' she eyed his lanky figure without any judgment .  
  
' Is that how you knew my fat- I mean my adopted father ? '  
' Elrond ? No , I knew him long before that . '  
' How ? ' he was plainly curious now , his body was motioned forward as if not to miss the slightest flicker of her eyes .  
' I was sent from Gray Haven to meet King Gil-Galad and Lady Galadriel and Elrond was there , naturally.'  
Aragorn sense the elves mood of unwillingness to participate in the conversation . Perhaps because he was prying into her private life . He wanted to change the subject into anything which will brought warmth to those icy eyes . But after several thoughts , he was exhausted of ideas .  
' Thank you for your kindness . I don't know how I will be able to repay you for this .' he trailed on but stop short by her speech , ' I did not do it for kindness toward you , Aragorn . I did it merely because it was my duty . '  
' Duty.. duty of what ? '  
She laughed a little and it sounded like the chime of birds early in the morning , ' You know almost Nothing . Are you ignorant or Elrond did not tell you anything ? '  
He was forced to say both .  
She sighed sweetly with a small curl of her lip , ' Perhaps it is the time for me to visit your dear old father again . I'm sure he would be able to handle it after several millennia .' and again Aragorn could detect a faint distastes although her voice were as wondrous as the elvish music .  
' That would be wonderful ! ' he cried ecstatically . He was slowly sinking into a trap made by himself . Lured by the mysteriousness of Marilla , he was more than willing to spend more time with her .  
' Don't cry yourself to joy just yet . I did not say I will . I merely said I might . And also , I thought the sole purpose of this expedition for you is to return to him both strong body and mind preparing for your future role ? I do not wish to see the disappointment in his eyes when you return as weak and puny as when you left . ' she said with casual tone , shifting her seating to more comfortable position .  
Her remark stung his pride a bit but he knew she was true to the very last word . He could not come back just a year after his journey with nothing to show with pride to his father and his brothers . He would be ashamed and he would not shamed them for being a human .  
She sense the growing mood in him and look approvingly , ' I might have a proposal for you . '  
His attention snapped rigidly on to her and he was ready for anything which would be thrown to him .  
' I have sworn my loyalty both in body and spirit to this damn cursed land along with it's future . Preparing you for your role was also in my requirement although it wasn't considered necessary back then . I might take their suggestion while I am waiting for my chance to return back to Gray Haven . After all , I am quite bored by goblins and orcs here . They do predictable things after you hunt them for few millennia . I supposed you could serve a better entertainment for me ,' her words were cynical yet he could see the faint yet growing light in her eyes .  
' You mean you are willing to take me as your pupil ? ' he ask in disbelief . He always knew he needed guidance but he never think that his will be sent from heaven ( or hell ) .  
' In several conditions . One , you must do everything I say . Two , you must not return to Rivendell unless you are fit enough for me to do so . Three , you must wash your hair . ' she said the last condition with a straight face . Aragorn could not help but stifle a laugh , no matter how much he tried to stop himself . He ran through his hair and knew her judgment was more than accurate .  
' I accept all of the conditions and I pledge myself , body and soul to you , Marilla - ' he eyed her questioningly , hoping for her last name to pop out of thin air .  
' Marilla Laruina '  
Aragorn grin , flashing a set of sparkling teeth , ' Your name means golden pearl . It suits you . '  
She didn't seem to hear him as her eyes were averted to the cheerful flame . She look up and he saw with wonderment that her eyes were fire . ' You said that you pledge your body and soul to me ? Why ? '  
' Because I will obey to your teaching knowing it is for my own benefits . '  
' The first lesson that I will teach you is the importance of an oath . I took one perhaps eighteen millennia ago and I bore the consequences of my doing for every mistakes and every faltered steps . An oath will tie your life down till death . An oath will show you no mercy nor justice . Can you see how you will weight yourself down with a simple sentence ? '  
Aragorn did not answer her . He saw the wisdom in those eyes but his heart was set and willing .  
' An oath also give you a purpose , a light within darkness -'  
' I didn't say that you shall never take an oath in your life , Aragorn . I merely say that you should think before you speak especially in such weighty issue . You are young and I wish that you will not regret such actions . '  
He sighed heavily . She persuade with gentle yet persistent voice . Fighting with her was like fighting against a rip while you are dying slowly against the crashing of the waves . He held his palm open in submission .  
' You are right . At least could I have a handshake ? '  
She took her glove off her right hand , revealing slender yet strong hand which was slightly calloused after a long extended periods of gripping a sword . They shook hands , sealing their deal , above the small flame . Both never foreseen how their simple handshakes had spiraled them out of their path of life and intertwined both of them with each other's destiny . Nevertheless both of them sense the beginning of their friendship . 


	11. Training days

' Stop running and start fighting ! ' Marilla yelled down below , her feet happily dangling over an Oak tree branch where she sit her refuge in . Aragorn had been trying to fight two orcs for quite some time now and her stomach was grumbling in discontent as the moon rises slowly . ' That lad will never kill anything ! ' she cried in frustration and let go an arrow which struck one of the orc deliberately on his calf . It slowed down considerably but still swinging madly toward Aragorn .  
Aragorn defend bravely blow by blow . And he finally did what Marilla had been demonstrating him for couple of days , how to detached a head properly . Marilla applause and yawn delicately . It had been four months since she had taken him under her wing and she was partially impressed . His ability to absorb anything like a sponge amazes her as few elves seldom do it properly .  
He swung hard and stab the orc from behind . Hardly a noble choice , Marilla thought , but it will do for now as her stomach grumble loudly in frustration.  
' Finally . I almost thought that I 'll die of hunger , waiting for you to make the final blow . ' she jump ten feet to the ground where she land with soft thud . ' Now you have to make supper . ' she said with a wave to him .  
He was covered with sweat and mud after his struggle with the orcs . Aching all over , bruises starting to rise up over his pallid skin like blue sunrise from the east . He had no strength to gather firewood , let alone to snare or hunt a rabbit . But over the course of his four months guidance from Marilla , he knew better than to complaint.  
Marilla seem to be in a humorous mood . She smiled at him with a slight twinkle behind those diamond like eyes . ' Cheer up lad . I know you need a few bite or two after that encounter eh ? '  
He only mumbled something incoherently while blundering through the forest to gather some firewood . When he came back however there was already a dead fluff of rabbit ready to be skin and cooked . Marilla was sitting against the strength of the oak tree and watching the moon with such a mellow expressions that Aragorn forgot a moment of his chores and stood staring at her .  
' Can you imagine that when I'm looking at the moon here and now my family is looking at the same moon in Gray Haven at the same time too ? Bring you some comfort at least , ' she said with a sad curve of her lips .  
  
Aragorn had discovered , like peeling an onion that Marilla wasn't as taciturn or as lone wolf as she was now . Over thousands and thousands of years in isolation from the rest of the elves had brought her to act unfriendly , as if it was her nature in order to protect herself from false hope . Couple of days since their first meeting Aragorn had ask her numerous questions , pushing her boundaries tiny bit by bit to ease her back into her old self . But Aragorn was sure that it will take few years to see her ' normal ' self when she's not covering herself by mask of stony cold expression .  
' You must miss them terribly . ' his voice was encouraging and he heap the wood into one pile .  
' They're the only thing which reminds me why I'm in this world for . I do not want to think that I'm only here because of that cursed ring ' she shifted her gaze to the carcass of the rabbit and growled at Aragorn .  
Aragorn quickly skin the rabbit , cubed it and waited for the water to boil over the fire .  
' It is because of the prophecy isn't it ? Lord Elrond used to tell us the tale when we were little . '  
She raised her eyebrow in slight interest , ' Tell me about it . '  
' The prophecy goes of a person , be it male or female whom have the eye like the sea and hair like wild fire . They will come from over the sea to protect Middle Earth from evil . Their fate is sealed with the ring of power . When the ring of power is forged , he or she will storm into Middle Earth and lead the army of the Alliance of Men and Elves to victory against the master of the ring . When the ring is destroyed , he or she will return back to their homeland for their blood oath has been fulfilled . '  
Marilla laughed out a loud and Aragorn muffled in surprise . He mentally made note of how many times she have laugh like the morning sun ; twice so far ..  
' Storm into Middle Earth - ' she cried with choked laughter , ' Who ever made that damn prophecy must be pretty drunk when they have the vision . I did not ' storm ' into Middle Earth . 'Stumble ' might be more appropriate . Nevertheless of the contradictory description , I was pretty sea sick during the boat trip I wasn't even aware of where I was going . ' she clutch her stomach , afraid that it would burst apart .  
' Is that why you never really like my father ? '  
Marilla stop laughing and glance at Aragorn with a slight approval , ' You are getting wiser , Aragorn . But I do not wish to talk regarding this tonight . I am too hungry to think . '  
Aragorn knew he better shut his mouth when he has given a clear warning .  
' So , how long do you think I will stay under your guidance for ? '  
' At this rate , perhaps until you arrive at your grave . ' she quirked slightly .  
' Are you serious ? ' Aragorn ask in disbelief .Then he saw the slight smile quivering lightly . 


End file.
